Kissing Faith
by Syn2
Summary: Wesley. Faith. Kissing. That's pretty much it.


Title: Kissing Faith (1/1)  
Author: Syn  
E-Mail: veruca_werewolf@hotmail.com  
Content: Faith/Wesley  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: F/W do not belong to me. Grr.  
Archive: Take it, spread the love.  
Setting: Season 3 AU, I guess. There's no Connor in my world.   
Summary: Wesley. Faith. Kissing.  
A/N: Mmmm...naughty fluff. Yummy.  
Songography: "Fire" by Ghost of the Robot  
Feedback: Ever so welcome!  
  
*********  
  
"I say I don't like it, but you know I'm a liar, cuz when we kiss, ooohh...the fire."   
  
*********  
  
The Present  
  
Wesley was painfully aware of the body pressed against his chest, sleek, dangerous thighs grazing his waist and a pair of killer hands resting at his neck, tickling his hairline and sending shivers dancing down his spine. His nose was full of the smell of peppermints as his hands rested gently on her waist. His thumbs itched to go higher, to mold around the soft globes crushed against his chest, but he held still as she moved her mouth against his.  
  
Her lips were warm, wet and soft as she pressed them to his. At first they didn't quite meet; he was surprised, a little petrified, and she was out of practice. But after a few seconds they found a rhythm that seemed far too natural.   
  
Slow, seductive and deliberate was how he would describe her kisses. She would readily agree if she were in a position to speak.  
  
Wesley found, with some surprise, that she wasn't using her tongue. Didn't seem natural to him and he wondered if he just...  
  
His tongue scraped her lips and she immediately opened her mouth to allow him entrance, sucking on it lightly and scraping it against her teeth. His head tilted so he could thrust more slowly inside, her tongue massaging his own as she let out a moan that went straight through him.   
  
One of her hands slid around to the collar of his shirt and slipped inside. Surprised, he tried to pull away, but her hand tightened on the back of his neck, keeping him where he was--not that he minded. His own hand ventured further upward and she surged into his palm, one of her leather-clad legs wrapping around his, pulling him that much closer.  
  
It occurred to him, in his sluggish brain, that things weren't supposed to go this far. This was just an experiment. Right?  
  
********  
  
Earlier  
  
"Where's Soul Boy?" Faith asked as she descended the stairs, taking them two at a time. Wesley looked up from the phone, gesturing to the Slayer with one hand as he spoke to the client on the other end of the line.   
  
"Yes Mrs. Multrigger. I've...I've sent my colleagues over. YES...they...they should be there...they should be there...in....in...FIVE MINUTES! Yes! Five. FIVE!! No...FIVE! GOODBYE!" Wesley all but slammed the phone down on the hook, collapsing in his chair, his head on the counter.   
  
"Mule Trigger again?" Faith asked, jumping up on the edge of the counter and reaching into the tin of candy canes next to the phone.   
  
"Yes. I do wish the woman would turn up her hearing aide. It would make my life so much simpler." Wesley moaned, taking off his glasses and setting them down next to his head.   
  
"At least she's paying us massive gobs of money. Why didn't you wake me up? I could have gone and gotten this infestation thing under control." She said, unwrapping the candy cane and sucking on the straight end of the peppermint.   
  
Wesley looked up and answered with a sigh. "Angel and Cordelia said they could handle it. Besides, you had a late patrol last night. I thought you could use the rest."   
  
"How thoughtful of you." Faith said, sucking on her candy cane as Wesley studied her.   
  
She'd been here no less than two months and already she had eased into life at the Hyperion. Prison time had served her well and Wesley was grudgingly glad she'd joined the team. Then why was he still uneasy around her? Why did looking at her make his guts twist and his heart to lurch?  
  
"Helloooo? Wesley?" Faith called, shaking him out of his reverie.  
  
"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"   
  
"I asked you where the others went."   
  
"Fred and Gunn went out for lunch and Lorne said he had to see a client."  
  
"So it's just you and me, huh?"   
  
"I suppose so."   
  
Silence descended on them as Wesley watched Faith crunch her candy cane rather noisily, her feet pulled up so that she was sitting cross-legged on the counter. He followed her every move, his eyes lingering on her lips as she sucked on the bitten end of the candy cane. She looked up from her candy and stared at him.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You were staring at me."   
  
"No I wasn't."  
  
"Were too. You were checking me out, Watcher."  
  
"I beg your pardon! I was doing no such thing. I was just...wishing you'd stop eating so loudly."  
  
"Oh." Silence fell over them for a moment more and then Faith spoke, "It's okay if you were, you know."  
  
"Were what?" Wesley asked cautiously, afraid of the gleam in her eye.   
  
"Checking me out. I wouldn't mind."   
  
"I would."   
  
"And why is that? Don't think I'm a sexy piece of hottie? Wes, you've bruised my fragile ego!" Her hand went over her heart and Wesley glared at her.   
  
"Faith, I don't think we should--"  
  
"Are you attracted to me, Wesley?" She interrupted, staring at him rather soberly. Wesley was taken aback by her abruptness, blinking in stunned silence for a moment.   
  
"I don't...Faith...I...No, I'm not."  
  
"Not even just a little bit?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So, if I kissed you right now, you'd feel nothing? Is that what you're saying?"   
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."  
  
"Well then, let's fucking try it out." Faith said, and before Wesley could move, she'd swung her legs around the side of the counter, flinging them to either side of him.   
  
"What?" Wesley choked, panic rising and his mind running in frantic circles. How the hell had this happened?   
  
"Kiss me." She said as she tossed her candy cane aside. Wesley cringed as the wet candy landed on his notepad.  
  
"Faith, I am not going to--"  
  
"Why not? It's not like you're attracted to me or anything. It'll be like kissing your sister."  
  
"I don't have a sister."  
  
"It was an example, asshole. Now, kiss me you fool!"   
  
"I will not!"  
  
"Chicken."  
  
"I am not chicken." Wesley stood up and glared down at her from her perch on the edge of the counter.  
  
"Then why won't you? If you're not attracted, it shouldn't matter. We'll kiss, prove you don't like me even a little and move on with our lives. It's a simple experiment. Not like I'm asking you to fuck me!"   
  
There really wasn't much he could say. If he refused to kiss her, then she'd think he was attracted to her, but if he did kiss her, then they'd...be kissing. Wesley hated the double-edged sword scenarios that life presented him sometimes. There was only one clear choice here, but he didn't think he could kill her and get away with it. No, he'd just to have to suck it up and---  
  
Wesley was shocked out of his thoughts once more as she grabbed him, pulling his head to hers and pressing her lips to his with one swift movement. He didn't move for a split second as he felt her body against his and then...  
  
And then...they were kissing....  
  
*******  
  
The Present  
  
Things had gone so horribly, horribly, wonderfully wrong. And Wesley didn't care.   
  
His lips were swollen and time seemed to have stopped. He wasn't sure how long they'd been like this, just drinking from each other and dragging in small lungfuls of air every few minutes. He felt light-headed and hard in all the right places. Every caress from her hands electrified his skin and made him strive to hear the throaty moans she graced him with every time he did something right.   
  
Neither one had spoken since her challenge had been put forth and Wesley didn't think he could. Not when her hands were playing with the zipper of his trousers, teasing him, threatening him and making him push into her body, eager for her to make good on her unspoken promises. His own hands had already ventured beneath her tight tank top; groping, twisting and causing those moans that were the fuel on his fire.   
  
She started to unzip his trousers as Wesley felt his heartbeat quicken, his mouth moving against hers frantically. Naturally, that's when the phone had to ring.  
  
FuckshitfuckshitFUCK.   
  
They broke apart, whatever spell they'd been under dispelling in a second. Faith blinked at him, her red lipstick smudged and her hair a mass of wild curls. She took a trembling breath and glanced over at the phone as it rang once more. Wesley followed her gaze and stared at the blasted contraption, glaring with all his might.  
  
It rang once more before Faith reached over and picked it up off the hook. "Angel Investigations. Oh, HELLO MULE TRIGGER!"  
  
Wesley immediately snatched the phone away from the Slayer and glared at her as she laughed and leaned back on the counter. She listened as Wesley screamed into the phone; chuckling as he went red in the face, before slamming the phone back down. He turned to her and took a deep breath.  
  
"What did the old bat want?"  
  
"One of the mother Bok'aa's ate her parakeet and she's blaming Angel. She wanted to deduct the price of the bird from the case fee, but I managed to talk her down. I assured her it wasn't our fault that--" His rambling was cut off as sat up and put her hand over his mouth.   
  
"Are you attracted to me, Wesley?" Her eyes searched his and he knew he couldn't say no. His actions of the past, however long they were tangled together, pretty much proved otherwise, so he shook his head and watched a smile stretch across her smudged, swollen mouth.  
  
"I knew it." She slid off the counter and left him standing there, staring after her.   
  
"Where...where are you going?" Wesley asked, wiping the lipstick away from his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"Thought I'd take a shower." She said as she started up the stairs. Wesley's heart fell a moment before she looked back over her shoulder and smiled widely. "You coming?"   
  
Wesley didn't have to be asked twice as he followed her up the stairs, taking her hand in his possessively, still rather dazed. The past hour had zipped by him and now here he was...doing Lord-knew-what with Faith. He glanced over at her as they reached the landing and realized he could think of a worst ways to spend an hour.  
  
Kissing Faith definitely wasn't one of them.  
  
(end)  
  
************ 


End file.
